Warm Embraces
by paineful emotions
Summary: Occurs after Yuna leaves with Tromell. What happens between Tidus and Rikku during the ride to the temple? Rikku's POV. Tikku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the characters used in this fiction.

A/N: This is my first FFX fic and I haven't played it in a while, so the story is probably way off and Rikku might be a bit occ.

  


After defeating the gigantic machina machine, Auron asked me if I could fix the motorbikes. I agreed to repair them, but the whole time I was working on them I couldn't stop thinking about something...or rather someone. 

  


No matter what I did, I kept picturing his wild blond hair and sparkling eyes, and then I would look over at him and he would smile at me. That dazzling smile that made my insides melt. I felt so lucky for being able to stay with him...near him while on the pilgrimage. 

  


I remember the first time we met. He was trying to fight a fiend when we showed up. The other members of the Al Bhed tribe that had come along with me wanted him dead. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk them out of it, so I just told them I would handle it. When I got close enough to him, I punched him in the gut. He was knocked out, but I had made sure not to hit him too hard. 

  


Then later on when he awoke on our boat he had told me his story. About how he lived in Zanarkand and that he played blitzball. And he told me his name...Tidus. 

  


Just as I was starting to think about our water ventures, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, his voice. 

  


I suddenly realized that I still needed to fix the motorbikes, so I started to work on them again, completely forgetting about him calling me. Then out of nowhere a hand rested on my shoulder and a worried Tidus looked down at me. 

  


"Rikku?" I turned to face him and noticed the look on his face, like he cared. 

  


I quietly answered him. "Ya, Tidus." 

  


"I just wanted to know if you're alright. I mean I was watching you work over here and you seemed to stop all of a sudden and look into nothingness, and I just wanted to know if there was anything wrong with you." I could see great concern in his eyes. 

  


"I'm alright Tidus, really" I said with my usual perky attitude, making sure he would believe me. 

  


He just nodded "make sure you don't over work yourself, ok", and with that he walked off back towards Wakka and the others. 

  


'Did he just say that with a concerned voice? Does this mean he cares about me? ... as more then a friend?' 

  


I shook my head vigorously trying to get rid of those thoughts. I had to think about fixing the motorbikes now, not Tidus. 

  


I quickly had them finished and told everyone to get on. There were only three though and six of us, so we would have to ride two to a bike. 

  


I knew this would be a perfect opportunity, so I ran up behind Tidus as he was examining the first bike, and jumped on behind him. He was a little startled, but quickly regained his composure. 

  


As he started the bike, I gently wrapped my arms around his waist, and to my surprise, he didn't flinch the slightest bit. 

  


'Does he feel comfortable with me being this close to him?' 

  


I couldn't help but smile at this thought. Maybe Tidus felt the same way about me that I felt about him. 

  


I wouldn't go as far as saying I loved him, although sometimes I think I do, but more of that I care for him deeply, or that I'm completely infatuated with him. 

  


I pulled myself into him tighter and carefully laid my head on his shoulder. 

  


'I liked this, I liked it a lot.'

  


Review and tell me what you think. I probably won't continue with this fic, but that all depends on what you guys say.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the characters used in the fiction.

A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing with this fic, but everyone that reviewed wanted a second chapter, so here it is.

A/N2: Yay! I finally bought FFX!

*I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are the best! ^_^

  


I didn't want to move from where I was, so close to Tidus, with my arms tightly wrapped around his waist and my head laying on his shoulder, but I had to talk to him. 

I slowly lifted my head off his shoulder, immediately missing his radiating warmth. 

I suddenly realized how cold it was, and without even thinking about it, I lunged myself forward, and back into Tidus. This time my head wasn't resting on his shoulder though, it was positioned so my mouth was near his right ear. 

I decided against moving backwards and away from Tidus, assuring myself that this would be a much better position to talk to him from. But I knew that was just my excuse to stay close to him. I moved my head so my mouth was right next to his ear and then I whispered to Tidus, to see if he could hear me. 

"Tidus" He didn't reply, so I assumed he couldn't hear my whispering over the engine's roar. 

"Sorry about Wakka." His voice surprised me and I almost lost my hold on him and fell off. I tightened my grip around his waist to make sure I wouldn't almost fall off again.

"He didn't have to be so mean, yeah?" I took a short pause then continued. "I almost cried."

  


~Flashback~

When Wakka found out I was an Al Bhed, he started going psycho. 

"This is great." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" 

How dare he insult my people. 

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon." 

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!" 

He's insinuating that the Al Bhed caused Sin's birth! 'What's wrong with this guy!?!' 

"You got proof? Show me proof!" 

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" 

I was getting really mad. "That's not good enough! Yevon says this. Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?" 

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?" 

'Why does he have to be such a meanie?' 

"I...I don't know." 

"You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?" 

"But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!" 

"Nothing has to change!" 

'Does he know what he's saying?' 

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know?" 

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" 

'Doesn't he know what'll happen to Yunie if she completes the pilgrimage?' 

"When? How?" 

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!" 

I knew if I didn't give up, this argument would never end. "Why do I even bother?"

~End Flashback~

  


I pulled my head back a bit and waited for a response. 

"Rikku" The way he said my name made my heart beat wildly, so soft and delicately, like it rolled off his tongue with ease. It sounded like he cared so much, like he...loved me.

'Could Tidus really love me, or is this just friendly concern?' 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tidus called me again. 

"Rikku, are you alright?" I could tell he was becoming worried by my pause, so I replied quickly this time. 

"I'm alright, I was just kidding. Do you think I would really let Wakka get to me like that? It takes more then that to get me to cry!" I yelled trying to lighten the mood. 

I was hoping that saying those things and joking around, would reassure Tidus I was alright. Tidus decided to join me in my overly happy yelling. 

"I knew you were tougher then that!" 

I loved it when Tidus would try to cheer me up and get me going, it always worked. It didn't really matter what he said, just that he was there to help and support me, focusing on me and me alone. 

"You shouldn't listen to Wakka anyway, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You're the nicest person I know...the prettiest too." 

  


  


Just so you know, I most likely will be writing more, so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the characters used in this fiction.

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been very busy with school and didn't have much time to work on this fic. Also I didn't want to rush through this chapter just to get it done.

"Haste does not bring success."

*Thanks again for all of the reviews.^_^

  


  


As his last comment registered, my heart stopped beating. 

'Did he just say I was pretty?!' 

I realized I wasn't breathing and deeply inhaled the cold, crisp air. I didn't know what to do, but I thought it would be best if I continued with the conversation. 

"At least you're still nice." 

I decided to change the subject, fearing it would be awkward to continue on the current one. 

"Hey, do I look like Yunie, you think?" 

"Huh?" When I mentioned Yuna, Tidus's smile disappeared. I wonder why. 

"Well, my dad's sister is Yunie's mother, you get it?" 

"Oh. I had no idea! If you say so." 

"Umha." I nodded my head even though Tidus couldn't see it. 

"Okay! I guess you're guarding your family then." 

"Yuna's not the only one that I want to protect." My voice came out softer then usual.

"Huh?" 

"We Al Bhed want to protect all of the summoners, you know?" 

I could have sworn he was disappointed with my reply. 

"Summoners are...well, you could say that...they sacrifice themselves to well...to bring happiness to Spira." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh." 

'He doesn't know, does he?' 

"Rikku?" 

"Yes?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible. 

"_sacrifice themselves_?" 

"You know the pilgrimage...it, ah, takes a lot out of you." 

"Oh, right." 

I leaned back, relieved that I hadn't told him everything. 

"But you know, Yuna's real serious abut being a summoner. For Yuna, well the pilgrimage kinda means everything to her. You are going to help her, too, aren't you, Rikku?" 

"Of course." 

"So you shouldn't say that Yuna's sacrificing herself." 

I pulled in again, returning to my original position. 

"Rikku?" 

"I hope you're right." 

I knew right then that I couldn't deny it from myself anymore. I had thought it was before, but quickly dismissed it. 

I now know that I...I love him. 

I have to tell him now, even if he doesn't reciprocate the same feelings for me. At least then I would have told him and my conscious would be cleared. I yearned to tell him immediately, but feared the awkwardness that might follow seeing as how we would be stuck together until we reached the temple. 

Wait a minute! If I was to tell him in Al Bhed, he wouldn't even know what I was saying. That would make it a lot easier on me. 

"E muja oui." 

I let out a sigh of relief. I had finally told him. 

'Why didn't he ask me what I had said?' 

"E muja oui, duu."

'What did he just say?! He knows how to speak Al Bhed!? When did he learn to...what did he just say?!' 

He said he...he loves me,too.

  


  


This chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to end it there. Hopefully, if all goes well, I should have chapter 4 posted in a week or two. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the characters used in this fiction.

A/N: Now that you mention it, I think I might just put some jealousy in later chapters. As soon as Yuna comes into the story that is.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ^_^

  


  


I was confused with mixed emotions stirring inside of me. I didn't know whether I should be happy because he had said the three words I had been longing to hear from him, or if I should be mad since he had never shown that he cared about me more then anyone else...more then Yuna. 

Maybe he was in denial as well. I didn't actually show that I cared for him that much either, so how can I hold it against him? 

But the emotion that took over was fear. Fear of what was going to happen because of this, of what was to come. 

Thoughts were racing through my mind, making my brain hurt and everything spin. 

'How did he learn Al Bhed? When? Why?' 

'More importantly, now that we have declared our love for one another, what's going to happen?' 

'Should we tell the others, or keep it a secret? What about Yuna?'

'Would we continue on the pilgrimage? And if so, then would we stay together afterwards?' 

'Where would we go? What about Zanarkand? Would he try to return? Would he take me with him?' 

'Are we going to get married?' I smiled at the last thought and pulled into Tidus even more. 

"Do you really mean it?" 

"Ahha." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. 

"Let's stay like this." 

"Always." He placed his right hand on mine that was still tightly wrapped around his waist. Our fingers intertwined, I put my head on his shoulder. 

"Always..." 

We stayed like that until we reached the temple, just sitting there in silence enjoying each others presence in a warm embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the motorbike slowed down, I let out a heavy sigh. When it stopped I would have to get up and I wouldn't be able to stay close to Tidus. 

It halted and I went to withdraw my hand, but was stopped when Tidus gripped it tighter.

He looked back at me. "Always..." 

A smile crept onto his face and I nodded in agreement, unable to speak after his shocking sentiment. 

I swung my legs over the side of the bike with one swift movement, while still holding onto Tidus's hand. 

He soon joined me by my side and looked into my eyes. As he did a tingle was sent throughout my body. 

I once heard that you can see someone's greatest desire if you look into their eyes. His eyes reflected my own image back at me. 

'Could he really desire me that greatly? It's just a saying, right? But if it is true, does Tidus see his reflection in my eyes?' 

A sudden gust of wind blew some loose strands of hair in front of my face and caused me to shiver from the chill brought upon. 

Tidus slipped off his jacket and gently placed it on my shoulder. Then he brought a hand up to my face and tucked the loose hair behind my ears. 

His touch felt so good on my face, with his soft and gentle caress. 

  


Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. 

It might take me awhile to get chapter 5 out, because I plan on starting chapter 6 before I post it. 

Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or any of the characters used in this fiction.

  


A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but my computer kept acting up and it wouldn't let me login. 

  


A/N2: This chapter starts to get more into story then romance. I wanted to stay as close to the game as possible, so most of this and the next couple of chapters will focus mainly on that. After Yuna joins back in the group, it should get more interesting though.

  


A/N3: The formatting should be fixed by the time chapter 6 is posted.

  


Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. ^_^

  


  


As his fingers trailed down my cheek, I leaned into his touch. He brought his other arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him. I closed my eyes as his lips grazed mine in a soft kiss. When we separated, we were greeted by the others' arrival. I looked back at Tidus and he gripped my hand as we walked towards the temple. "Come on, let's go."

I ran ahead of Tidus to get to the temple, but as I was about to enter, the guard put a hand out in front of me and blocked my path. "The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place." Tidus stepped forward to help me. "She's a guardian." "An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" 'Why does everyone hate the Al Bhed?' I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. "I decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want." Tidus walked up to the guard. "And that's all one needs to be guardian." "Very well." He stepped to the side of the guard and grabbed my hand. I whispered my thanks and we went into the temple.

Once inside the temple, a woman approached us. "Ah. There you are." She seemed to be talking to Tidus. "So Lady Yuna is getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things." Tidus put his hands behind hs head. "Yeah, I guess so." "You're not happy." He brought his hands down and crossed them over his chest. "Nah, it's complicated." He walked to the middle of the room and looked around. "Say...um. Do you know where Yuna is?" She turned around to face him. "I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour." We all ran towards the Cloister of Trials, when a lady threw open the door to the right of us. "Lord Jyscal!" She fell to her knees and lowered her head to the floor. "A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings..." She trailed off while we all ran into the room to find the sphere. 

  


Chapter 6 should be up by the end of the week.

Happy New Year!

  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm soooo sorry!!! Please forgive me! I really was gonna update within the week, I swear! But then something big came up...actually a lot of big things. I ended up moving (more than five times) and couldn't get a hold of a copy of FFX or a useable computer until now. So I really didn't mean to not update, it was just a chain of unfortunate events. I know it's been awhile and this short chapter isn't nearly enough, but if you're still reading this...thank you so much! You guys are the best ever! Without any further delay (you've had enough of that already) enjoy!

When Tidus entered the room, Auron handed him a sphere.

"This may well answer a few questions."

Tidus set the sphere down on the floor before stepping back to watch the story unfold.

A holographic representation of Lord Jyscal appeared.

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this...I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son!"

The picture faded and silence engulfed the room, everyone becoming uneasy as it dragged on.

"Wonderful."

Leave it to Auron to be sarcastic at a time like this.

I couldn't take it anymore. 'What was going on?'

I took a step forward and clasped my hands over my heart.

"Will Yuna be allright?"

Auron laughed as he walked past and threw a reply over his shoulder.

"Without us, no."

Kimarhi ran after, obviously worried.

I glanced at Tidus and he nodded. 'Well it's now or never.'

We were about to follow suit..."Where you goin'?"

We both stopped and turned to Wakka.

'What didn't he get about Yunie being in trouble? We're her guardians afterall, it's our job to help her. Even if we weren't...'

"You saw didn't you?! Seymour's bad news!" I burst out, letting my emotions get the better of me.

We started to walk away when Wakka burst out, "But he's a maester!"

'There he went with Yevon talk again. Who cares?! This is about saving Yuna! What's his problem anyway?'

Tidus stalled, clearly aggravated.

"Fine! Stay here if you want!"

He waved his arms around in exasperation and Lulu turned to the stubborn tubby.

Tidus stormed out, still steaming, and I ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait up!"

back in room

"Come on Wakka. Let's at least hear him out." Lulu turned and left the room.

"This can't be happening." Wakka muttered, grudgingly following Lulu out.

A/N: Wasn't it worth the wait? Well now I just need to get myself working on the next chapter (hopefully out within a year). Review and tell me what you thought. If it wasn't for you guys doing that, I never would have continued this fic and it would have been just a one-shot. So keep it up!


End file.
